


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crossover: Final Fantasy VI/Final Fantasy VII, Kefka/Sephiroth: Jealousy - Hate hate hate hatehatehate</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 2, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/51627.html)

Kefka watched Sephiroth stride by, tall and powerful, and hated how their minions scurried out of his way. Wasn't he, Kefka, as powerful, in a different way? Even if he wasn't as tall? Who cared about that stupidly long sword, it was just to make up for a lack Kefka certainly didn't suffer from. He chuckled and leered at Cloud of Darkness when she wasn't looking.

**

Kefka fumed as even Golbez seemed to fear Sephiroth. Why didn't he inspire the same fear? Wasn't he, Kafka, as evil, in his own twisted way? Even if his hair wasn't as pretty? His costume certainly was much more interesting than those plain blacks, which showed a rather strong lack of creativity, something Kefka certainly didn't suffer from. He sneered and contemplated tying that hair in knots if he could ever catch the other sleeping.

**

Kefka jealously frowned as the Emperor complimented Sephiroth's plan. Why didn't he get any praises? Weren't his plans just as well-thought out, in a convoluted way? Even if they couldn't be articulated as well? When this was all over, he would show them all who was best...


End file.
